


Cambridge Days

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Tony Stark Lives, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: After the Avengers defeat Thanos, Tony decides to mess around with the Pym Particles and try and do some more time traveling. Peter doesn’t think it’s such a good idea, but winds up agreeing to it. It should have gone right, but it went very, very wrong - in the best way possible.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 226





	Cambridge Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) This is my first published Starker fic. Please be kind. ;A; Someone on the Starker & More Discord put up this prompt and I decided to try my hand at it. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Starker Back to the Future Peter is Marty Tony is doc / Messing with the quantum realm watches & pym particles Peter gets sent back to Tony’s MIT days and needs his help getting back without revealing too much of the future? Or him being a superhero? Step 3: ????? Step 4: profit! Sexy times / Peter and tony figure it out and Peter gets back to his present

* * *

“Mr. Parker.” 

Peter lifted his head and looked over at the person who had just addressed him. “Sir?” He set his pen down, multiple textbooks out in front of him as he was playing catch up on his homework while hanging out at the Avengers compound for the weekend. The man who brought him into the fold was walking towards him with an excited look on his face. “Oh no. What’s going on, Mr. Stark?” 

“Come with me, young blood.” Tony gestured for him to stand up, which he did automatically. He would do anything for Tony, and if it meant following him to his death he’d willingly do so. “Don’t look so skittish - nothing bad is going to happen. I want to show you what I’ve been working on.” 

Trying to calm his nerves down, he nodded his head and walked with him at a brisk pace. “It won’t take long, right? I’ve got some homework I need to finish.” It was a lame excuse, because they both knew he could do his homework in half the time it would take someone without his genius brain. 

“You’re studious. I like that.” Tony’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, Peter’s skin burning hot where it landed. It was these casual touches that he would use as a fantasy later on in the evening when he was trying to get to sleep. These touches that were innocent, yet to his hormonal mind they were anything but. “Seriously, Pete. You’re here for the weekend to be with us. Not your homework. Do it on Sunday night.” 

“Yeah, but the last time I did that, I was doing my homework on the subway on the way to school on Monday.” Peter groaned as he walked into Tony’s lab. He stopped short and looked at a very large machine that was in the middle of the room. “What is that??” He asked, curiosity getting the best of him as he walked over to it. 

“Would you believe me if I told you it’s a time machine?” Tony asked, as he leaned up against one of the power units, his arms crossed over his chest, a pleased smile on his face. 

“What? No way.” Stepping closer, he looked at all the parts and shook his head. “Time travel isn’t real, Mr. Stark.” 

Something was tossed to him, which he caught without looking at it. “I beg to differ, Mr. Parker.” Looking down at what he caught, he saw that it was some sort of bracelet. “Put that on.” 

“You want _me_ to test this??” Peter asked, already slipping on the device. “How does this even work? I’m not going to be sent to the future, am I? I don’t want to know what’s going on.” He shook his head. “No, thanks. If you want, I can be the one to hit the button, so you can go and do this experiment.” 

“Relax.” Tony walked over to him, and handed him what looked like nanite tech. “Do you honestly think I’d put you into harm’s way? No, I wouldn’t. Because I like you, Pete.” Another touch to his shoulder made his skin turn warm. “We’re using Pym particles.” 

“Quantum realm stuff?!” Now he _definitely_ wasn’t interested in doing whatever Tony wanted him to do. “Why? Scott said that it was dangerous. And finite. How are we going to travel through time with finite resources?” 

Even as he was saying that, he saw that Tony was tapping away at a computer. “That’s why you’re going to go, and I’m going to stay here.” 

“What??” Peter shook his head, as the nanites began to spread over his body. “Mr. Stark - I think this is a bad idea. We have no idea what the effects are going to be. Why me??” 

“Because you’re brilliant. If, and I mean a big if, something were to happen, you’d figure out a way to get back.” 

There was no way he was going to argue his way out of this. “Mr. Stark, there are plenty more people qualified to do this experiment. I’m nobody. Send Scott! He knows how to use the particles properly!”

“No can do, kiddo.” Tony shook his head. “Scott’s back in San Fran with Hope and his kid.” 

“.....He has no idea you’re doing this, does he?” 

“Nope. Not a clue.” Peter groaned, as Tony looked over at him. “You ready for this?” 

“No!” 

“You’re only going back a week. I’ll put you in Queens. Maybe you can watch yourself swing through the neighborhood.” 

He groaned louder. “That would cause a time paradox if I saw myself!! Don’t do that! Seriously, can you just move away from the keyboard, Mr. Stark? I’d much rather go back and do my homework. And Avengers stuff. You know - like a normal member of the team.” 

“This _is_ normal work for an Avenger.” More typing could be heard. “Now, I want a full report when you get back. You should be back in less than a minute. If it goes right.” 

“IF?!” Peter couldn’t contain his hysteria any longer. “Mr. Stark, this isn’t going to go like you think it is! What is this run on anyway? Don’t tell me Mr. Fusion.” 

“Kid, this isn’t Back to the Future.” At least he got an eye roll from the man who was still typing. “This is way more advanced than that. Now, suit up and have a fun trip. Hit your bracelet when you’re ready to come back. Or, if you forget, it’ll bring you back in a few hours. Unless something goes wrong. Have fun, Peter.” 

_A few hours?!_ “Mr. Stark-” 

He heard Friday counting down, and then the next thing he knew, he was traveling through the quantum realm, screaming inside the helmet that was now covering his head. He’d better wind up in Queens, or he was going to have some serious words with Tony. 

***

Whitney Houston’s voice was the first thing that Peter heard when he was tossed out of the quantum realm. “I wanna dance with somebody - I wanna feel the heat with somebody!” Startled, he glanced around himself and saw that he was in some sort of alley. But it did _not_ look like New York. The air was too crisp, too _clean_ for it to be Queens. _Damn it, Mr. Stark_. Trying not to panic, he hit his chest and made the nanites disappear, and pushed his bracelet up on his wrist. 

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, when the song on the radio changed from Whitney Houston to U2’s ‘Where the Streets Have No Name’. “Okay, this is weird.” He mumbled under his breath. Maybe someone was listening to an oldies station. That had to be it. Walking out of the alleyway, he looked around and felt his jaw drop. He definitely wasn’t in New York, and it definitely wasn’t last week. 

People were dressed _weird_. And it looked like he was on a college campus of some sort. He saw people of various ages, but no one as young as himself in the vicinity. _Crap_. Trying not to panic, he heard more music being broadcasted nearby, this time it was R.E.M. _Is everyone here obsessed with the 80s??_ Then it hit him. 

Peter had gone back in time to the 1980s. 

“Oh shit.” He swore, looking around for a newspaper, anything that would confirm his thought. “Excuse me! Sorry, but do you have a paper on you?” He approached someone that looked like they were a professor. 

“I do.” The man reached into his briefcase, and looked down at him. “Do we have another student as young as you in attendance? Or are you planning for the future? I thought we only let Tony Stark in at his age because of extreme circumstances.” 

“Mr. Stark?!” Peter grabbed the paper that was handed to him. Sure enough, the date on the top of the newspaper read March 29, 1987. “Mr Stark is here?” 

“You’ll probably find him in the Physics lab. You _do_ know where that is, don’t you?” The kind stranger looked down at him, as Peter handed him back the newspaper. “Did they not go through the buildings on your tour?” 

Settling into the lie, Peter shook his head. “No, I got separated from them.” Hopefully it was a believable excuse. “Could you point me in the direction of the Physics lab?” 

“Take a left, and then two rights. Go down a long hallway - you’ll see the lab you’re looking for at the end.” The stranger gave a wave, then began to walk away. 

Peter tried to keep calm as he followed the man’s directions. If Tony Stark was here, and he was on a college campus, that meant he had to be at MIT. _Shit_. He was going to see Tony soon. That thought had his heart rate accelerating to a level that would probably normally worry him, but right now the only thing it was doing was helping him move his feet faster to get to the man that he knew, but had no idea who the hell he would be. _Double shit_. 

Trying to think of all the time traveling movies he’s seen, he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to tell Tony that he knew him in the future. No, he was going to have to be ignorant, but he was going to need Tony’s help on getting him back. _How am I supposed to do that without telling him?_ As he got closer to the Physics lab, he made the decision to be as vague as possible, which he knew wasn’t going to really work because Tony always wanted to know the reasons. And there’s no way that the man he was now, well - not now, in his time, would be any different in 1987. But how was he going to convince him that he needed his help? That was the question that was running through his mind as he pushed open the door to the Physics lab. 

“Can I _help_ you?” Peter’s head snapped up as soon as he heard his voice. There was no mistaking that that was Tony Stark’s voice. No one could sound that sarcastic, condescending, and charismatic all at the same time. “Or, did you get lost with one of the tours?” 

“Why does everyone assume I’m with a tour?” Peter spoke under his breath, as he headed into the lab. “No, I’m not lost. I was actually looking for you.” 

“And you are…?” The younger version of Tony Stark stood up, looking as aloof as ever. Dressed in a button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and immaculate jeans, HOPeter couldn’t get over how young he looked, and how _different_ he looked without any facial hair. _When did he start to grow it??_ Shaking that thought out of his head as two fingers snapped in front of his face, he stared up at the man closer to his age than ever before. “Kid, I don’t have all day. What are you doing here? You said you were looking for me? What for? I haven’t done anything.” 

“Why do you sound guilty?” Peter asked, unable to help himself. “Because it sure sounds to me like you’re trying to hide something.” _Always has to hide something, doesn’t he?_

“Look, I don’t know you. I don’t have to tell you anything.” Again, the snark was coming out in full force. If it wasn’t for the fact that Tony’s voice wasn’t anywhere near as deep and jaded as it was when he knew him, Peter would never have believed his voice would sound like this. “So if I’m guilty of something, it’s none of your business. Which, by the way, you still haven’t stated your business. You’re not lost, and you’re _definitely_ not a student here.” 

“What?” This version of Tony Stark was definitely a lot more dickish than he’d anticipated having to deal with. “Why do you think I’m not a student here?” 

“First, you wound up in the Physics lab. Second, you’re too young.” 

“You started here at fifteen!” 

“How did you know that?” 

Peter panicked. _Shit!_ Thinking about it, he shrugged his shoulders. “Your family is famous. It was in all the papers that kid genius Tony Stark was going to MIT at fifteen.” He sincerely hoped that was the truth. Tony told it as such at any time he could brag about himself. 

“Fair enough.” That answer seemed to satisfy Tony. “Still waiting, cupcake.” 

Gritting his teeth, Peter knew that the only way out of this mess was if this genius _asshole_ would help him. Because he was almost certain that in two hours he wasn’t going to disappear because he’d looked and hadn’t seen any more Pym particles left in his suit. Which meant something had gone wrong at some point. Which point, he had no idea. Sighing, he looked over at Tony and hoped that he would believe him. 

“I’m not sure why I’m here.” Peter said honestly, as he looked at Tony. “But I need your help to get back home.” 

“You can read a bus schedule, can’t you?” Tony looked back down at his notebook, picking up his pencil. “I’m busy, kid. I don’t have time to be your chauffeur.”

“I’m not from here.” He tried again, thinking of the easiest way to come out and say he’d traveled through time to get there. “When were you born?” 

“1970.” 

“I was born in 2001.” 

The pencil that Tony had been holding clattered to the desk. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I said I was born in 2001.” Peter replied. “I’m from the future.” 

“Okay, who’s playing this joke on me?” Tony stood up, and walked over to him. “Was it Obi? Did he set you up with this? Because this is a very lame joke.” 

“It’s not a joke.” He held up his arm to show him the bracelet. Tapping his chest, he let the nanites cover his entire body with the suit he’d worn through the quantum realm. “I don’t know why I’m here. I was supposed to only go back one week in my time, _and_ I was supposed to be in New York.” Tapping the nanites, he made his suit disappear again, as he saw Tony was staring at him with a look of shock on his face. “And MIT is a long way off from New York. So, yes - I _can_ read bus schedules, but that isn’t going to help me because I need to get back to my time.” 

The silence in the room was deafening to Peter. “Why me?” 

_Because you’re the smartest man I know_. He couldn’t tell him he knew him, though. “Because you’re smart. You’ll figure it out.” 

“Do we know each other in the future?” Tony’s eyebrow quirked up, a look that Peter had memorized from how much time he’d spent with the man. He knew that look. It was his quizzical look, one where he wanted to believe you but was having a difficult time doing so. “You said you were born in 2001. How old are you?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“How on _earth_ is your age complicated?” 

Peter knew if there was absolutely one thing he could never tell Tony was what was going to happen with Thanos in the future. “I’m seventeen. Almost eighteen.” 

“What a coincidence.” Tony was now walking around him, studying him as if he were some lab subject. “That’s exactly my age.” 

“Yeah, well. I’m not at MIT. I’m still at Midtown Science Tech.” 

“You must be pretty smart too, then.” 

“I guess.”

“Walk with me.” 

Peter scrambled to follow Tony out of the Physics lab, and walked with him across campus towards the dormitories. “Say I help you.” Waving his arms around, Peter couldn’t help but smile as he saw the excitement that he knew from his version of Tony. “We get you back to your time, which is when?” 

“2023.” 

They stopped walking, as Tony turned to stare at him. “How is that possible? How are you only seventeen, when you were born in 2001?” 

“I….” Peter looked away from him. “I can’t tell you that.” 

“Why? Because it will mess up the time continuum?” 

“Something like that.” He looked down at his feet. He knew Tony was too smart. There was no way he was going to let this go. “Please, you have to trust me. I can’t tell you why. Just accept it as a fact.” 

Tony looked him up and down, Peter’s cheeks growing warm as he felt him staring at him. “You’re asking a lot of me, you know. For someone I don’t even know their name.” 

“I’m Peter Parker.” He held his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you, M-Tony.” 

It felt weird to be calling him by his actual first name, and not ‘Mr. Stark’. He probably could have called him that, but it might have been incredibly awkward. “Yes, I’m Tony. Tony Stark.” His hand touched his, and Peter felt his stomach roll as they shook on it. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Exhaling a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Peter couldn’t help but smile as Tony called him something familiar. At least, it was familiar to him. They resumed walking, Peter struggling to keep pace with him. “What about your work at the lab?” 

“It’s fine. It can wait. I think ‘time travel’ is going to be the raison d'etre for the time being.” They stood at a stoplight and waited for the light to change for them. “You hungry, kid? We could go grab a bite to eat. Do you know anything about the tech that you used to bring you here?” 

Peter shook his head. “The only thing I know is that we were using Pym particles, and I’m all out of them which is why this is kind of a mess.” 

“Hank Pym??” 

Of _course_ Tony would know who Pym was, because of SHIELD, and probably his father. “Yeah.” Peter nodded his head. “Do you know him?” 

“Only through the work he’s done with my father.” _I was right_. “What’s Hank got to do with any of this?” 

“In order to time travel, I went through the quantum realm, which I got to by using his particles.” Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the empty vials. “There was supposed to be enough for a trip back, but something broke.” 

“Kid, I’m not Hank Pym.” 

“I know.” Trying to control his frustration as they walked across the street. “But you’ll help me figure it out, won’t you? Don’t you like projects that seem difficult to tackle?” 

Tony shot him a look, which made Peter realize maybe he shouldn’t have said something like that to him. “That’s one way to look at it.” They walked up to a brownstone, and Tony entered a code to go into the house. Peter followed, and then stopped when Tony did. “Shoes off. I’m going to guess that since you weren’t supposed to be here, you don’t have a place to stay, right?” 

“Crap.” Peter nodded his head, as that was something else he hadn’t really thought about yet. “Yeah, I guess I could try and get a cheap motel room? I don’t want to bother you.” 

“Rhodey!” His mouth dropped open as Tony called out to another person he knew. “Rhodes! You here?” 

“Upstairs!” 

Another voice he recognized. _Oh my God_. He had no idea the two had roomed together at MIT, but it made sense. Of _course_ they had gone to college together. “James?” He asked, and saw Tony snap his head around so fast he grimaced, hoping that the other man hadn’t just put a crick in his neck. “James Rhodes?” 

“You know Rhodey too?” Tony asked, and he nodded his head. “Well, that makes me happy.” 

“Why?” They walked into the house, and headed towards the kitchen. 

“Because that guy is an asshole, and I like to keep assholes around me.” 

_You’re not wrong_. Peter didn’t bother saying it out loud, just gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know him very well, but I know him.” He’d fought alongside him enough times to know a few things about him. “So, will you help me?” 

“I didn’t bring you back to my place to kill you, Mr. Parker.” Again, the way that Tony said his name caused a slight thrill to go through his body. How could something he was so used to be affecting him in such a way right now? He stepped back as Tony turned around. “Yes, I’ll help you get back to the future. Which is as ridiculous as it sounds. Does that make me Doc Brown? I’m Doc, aren’t I?” 

“If you can figure out how to get me home without putting me into a DeLorean, I’d say yeah - that makes you Doc.” He grinned, as he saw Tony smile. It was so rare to see him smile that he felt his heart beat faster at the sight. “Guess that means I’m Marty?” 

“You are a piss poor knock off is what you are, Mr. Parker.” Tony grabbed a pitcher of water from the fridge, and two glasses. “Rhodey!! Get down here!” 

“I’m here! Sheesh.” Turning to look at the entrance to the kitchen, Peter saw a much younger James Rhodes. “Oh no. Who the hell is this?” 

“Meet my new friend, Mr. Peter Parker.” Tony gestured for him to go over to him, which Peter was already doing. “He’s going to be staying with us for a little while.” 

“Tony, you gotta stop picking up strays.” Rhodes walked over to him, and held his hand out. “No offense, kid.” 

“None taken, sir.” He shook his hand. “I promise I won’t be much of a nuisance.” 

“He’ll stay in my room, so you can continue to bring your sluts home whenever you want.” Tony slid the glass of water over to Peter, who caught it without looking. “Nice reflexes, Mr. Parker.” 

“T-Thanks.” It was a force of habit - he was hyper aware of everything happening around him due to his spider senses, but again, he can’t tell this man that. They can’t know they’re going to be superheroes later on in their lives. 

Rhodes groaned. “They’re not _sluts_ , Tony. Why do you insist on calling them that? You jealous?” 

“I don’t have time to be jealous. I’ve got a thesis I need to be working on for Physics.” 

“Right. Why aren’t you in the lab right now?” 

Peter raised his hand. “Because of me, sir.” 

“Why do you keep calling him sir?” Tony glanced at him. “Just call him Rhodes. No need to be so formal, Mr. Parker.” 

“That’s a laugh.” Rhodes commented, both men looking over at him. “You’re calling him Mr. Parker. Let the kid call me sir. I don’t mind.” 

“It’s okay.” Peter didn’t want to cause any discourse between the two friends. “He can call me that, I don’t mind.” _It’s what he calls me normally_. Again, he bites the words back, because there’s no reason to share that information with them. 

“How old are you?”

“My age.” Tony answered for him. “Imagine that, huh?” 

Rhodes groaned. “Great. Are you also smart?” 

“I guess?” Taking a sip of his water, Peter looked down at the counter. “Look, I won’t be here that long. Hopefully.” He glanced over at Tony, who was looking elsewhere. “You guys won’t even know I’m here.” 

“Right. Let’s go, Mr. Parker. I’ll show you your accommodations for the foreseeable future. Rhodey? If you bring the _girls_ home, be sure to be quiet as we don’t want to corrupt this young boy’s mind.” 

Peter didn’t bother to listen to Rhodes’ comeback as he followed Tony up a long flight of stairs. “I can just sleep on the couch downstairs, Tony.” It still felt weird to call him by his first name. “Or, do you have a basement? I can hole up down there. No one will know I’m here.” 

“Yes, I have a basement, but that’s where we’re going to figure out this Pym particle problem you have.” Tony pushed a door open to reveal a rather messy looking bedroom. “I don’t have the time or energy to keep it nice.” 

It was hilarious to him, as he knew Tony was a stickler for cleanliness now, so to see this side of him was refreshing. “No kidding. You’re working on your undergraduate degree right now, right?” 

“And masters.” Peter watched him walk over to a closet, and saw him pull out a sleeping bag. It got tossed to him, and he caught it with ease. “I’ll find you a decent pillow. But, you should probably find a place on the floor to set up. Clothes. You and I are _not_ the same size.” 

“Thanks.” He knew it was true. He couldn’t stay in these clothes for however long he was going to be here for. “If you’ve got some cash, I can go to a thrift shop and get some clothes.” 

“Good idea.” Tony pulled his wallet out, and handed him a stack of twenties. “There’s a thrift shop two blocks west from here. Here’s our address, in case you get lost.” Grabbing a pen, he wrote it on the back of Peter’s hand. “I’ll head downstairs and start working on this time travel stuff, _Marty_.” 

“Thanks, _Doc_.” Peter shot right back at him, and saw another smile appear on Tony’s face. Putting the money in his pocket, he started to leave the room. “Is the door going to be unlocked?” 

“Right. You need the code. Give me your other hand.” 

He was going to say to just put it in his cell phone, but then he realized he didn’t have it on him. Not like it would have worked now anyway. That technology was a long way off still. “Here.” He held his other hand out to him. “Code.” 

“Zero, one, one, two-” 

“Three, five, eight.” Peter finished for him, as Tony started to recite the Fibonacci sequence. “Seriously?” 

“I’m impressed, Peter.” 

That comment made him weak in the knees. “What? Remember, I’m also smart.” He tapped his temple with his index finger, a smirk on his face. “So, the first seven numbers?” 

“Correct.” Tony put the cap back on his pen. “Followed by the number sign.” 

“Pound key.” 

“Pound key?” 

“That’s what we call it in my time.” Peter grinned, and walked out the door. “See you soon, Tony!” 

Walking towards the west, Peter had no trouble finding the store that Tony mentioned to him. There were plenty of clothing options for him - from clothes he could wear if he had to follow Tony to campus, and clothes he could wear comfortably at night. He asked the girl behind the counter if there was a department store nearby, and she told him there was one a block away. He headed there and was able to buy the rest of the items he might need for a semi-long stay - underwear, toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner. There weren’t a lot of choices, which was surprising to him as he thought the eighties were all about looks and attitude. Maybe not in Cambridge. 

He looked at the address on the back of his hand and made his way back to the brownstone, finding it without too much trouble. Putting the code in, he walked back upstairs to Tony’s room and dropped off his haul, putting the leftover money that Tony had given to him on top of his dresser, and then headed down to the basement. 

“Close the door.” Tony commented from down below before he’d even started to walk down the stairs. Peter walked back and did as was told, then headed down to where Tony was. “Did you get what you needed, Mr. Parker?” 

“I did, thanks.” Peter dropped down in a chair across from Tony, who was looking at a notebook. “What’s that?” 

“It’s my father’s.” The notebook was held up, and sure enough it had Howard Stark’s name on it. “I’m trying to see if he’d made any notes about time travel. I would have thought he’d share that kind of information with me, but maybe not.” 

“Tony, he wouldn’t. No one would have realized the potential of the Pym particle being used as such.” Peter saw that the two vials he’d given to him were on the table. “What you should be looking for is quantum realm information.” 

“No doi, genius.” 

Peter blinked, then looked across at Tony. “Did you just say no doi?” 

“Clean your ears out, Mr. Parker.” Tony looked up and had a smirk on his lips. “I said no such thing.” 

“But you did. I heard you.” 

“Nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” He rolled his eyes, his heart beating a mile a minute as he realized that maybe - just _maybe_ Tony was flirting with him. But that couldn’t be, could it? “Can I help you in any way?” 

“Don’t bother me.” 

Nope. Definitely not flirting. “Got it. Sorry.” He stood up and started to walk back to the stairs. “I really appreciate you helping me out, Tony.” 

“The sooner I can get you out of my hair, the sooner I can go back to doing the things I’m supposed to be doing. Don’t think of it as a favor to you.” 

And again, there was that egotistical man that he was more familiar with. “Right.” Peter walked up the stairs and decided to go up to Tony’s room and get his things situated. Since he wasn’t wanted down in the basement. 

*** 

That night had been a little weird. Peter was keeping his distance, but by the time nine rolled around, Tony came upstairs looking for him. He brought him back down to the basement, where the two of them poured over documents, and looked at possible equations about relativity, and how they could connect them to the Quantum Realm. They wound up staying up until after one, eating a late night dinner of cold pizza that Rhodes had brought down to them, then trudged up the stairs together at a quarter to three in the morning. 

Secure in his sleeping bag, Peter looked up at the ceiling as he realized that Tony was mere feet away from him. He’d spent plenty of nights with Tony - under the umbrella of the Avengers compound. But this - this was something new and it wasn’t doing well for his hormones at all. 

“You awake?” He looked over at the bed when he heard Tony speaking to him. 

“No.” Peter replied, and heard Tony chuckle, which brought a smile to his face. “Perfectly asleep.” 

“Me too, kid.” The weight on the bed shifted, and Peter looked over and saw Tony was laying on his side, looking at him. “Tell me something about yourself, Peter. You seem to know me, and I don’t think that’s very fair.” 

“I’m not surprised to hear you say that.” He readjusted himself to lay in a more comfortable position on his side. “I told you, I’m from the future.” 

“No, tell me about _you_. What’s your favorite movie? Favorite song? No, don’t tell me that because it might be some future tune that I don’t know yet, right?” Tony started to ramble, which surprised Peter as he knew that the man only tended to ramble when he was nervous. “Favorite food? Any traumatic past you wish to divulge to me?” 

He was about to answer when a feminine voice that could only be described as in the throes of passion came through the walls. Peter felt his face grow flushed as he’d never really heard someone having sex before, and definitely not like this. He heard Tony groan, and then watched as he threw a book at the wall. The woman’s noises immediately stopped, no doubt because of what Tony had just done, which made Peter laugh quietly. 

“Sorry. That happens more often than I’d care.” Tony pointed to a stack of books he kept by his bed. “That’s not reading material for me. That’s to shut them up.” 

Now he did openly laugh at that. “My favorite movie is Empire Strikes Back.” 

“Good. The Rebels lose. That’s what makes it a good film.” 

“Right??” Peter nodded his head in agreement. He saw Tony glance at him quizzically, realizing that his words might not make sense. “Sorry, in the future we say things like ‘Right’ when we’re agreeing with someone. I know, it’s dumb, but it’s how it is. I’ll try and be more conscious of it.” 

“No, don’t. It’s cute.” 

That made his heart beat in triple time. “Favorite song right now is probably AC/DC ‘Back in Black’.” It was true. The Tony he knew had gotten him into AC/DC as of late, and he was slowly making his way through their discography. 

“AC/DC, huh? Good band. Probably one of my favorites.” Tony smirked. “What else?” 

“My parents died when I was a kid. I don’t remember them.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Pete.” 

“Why? It’s not your fault.” He shrugged. “You said you wanted to know something personal about me. It doesn’t get much more personal than that.” 

“True.” Tony turned over to lay on his back, so Peter followed suit in his sleeping bag. He figured he’d fallen asleep, Peter closing his eyes to do the same when he heard Tony speak in a somewhat quiet voice. “Do you really think I’m smart enough to get you back home?” 

“You have to be.” Peter replied, hoping that didn’t make Tony feel worse. “I don’t know who else would be able to accomplish that.” 

“Right. Me either.” Tony sighed. “Good night, Mr. Parker.” 

“Good night, Mr. Stark.” 

It was an automatic response, but it didn’t seem to bother Tony. 

Peter didn’t fall asleep for another hour at best, exhaustion of the events of the day finally helping him to slip into a dreamless slumber. 

***

Three days later, the two of them were sitting close together in the basement, going over multiple different ways to answer a certain hypothesis. Tony kept grilling him on answers, and Peter was able to spit them out at him without having to use too much of his brain power. It was enlightening, and thoroughly exciting, because it felt like the two of them were on equal footing. He knew they weren’t - Tony was much smarter than him - but being able to keep up at all was rewarding enough for him. 

They still hadn’t made much progress by way of the Pym particles, but it seemed like they were getting closer to a eureka moment. Peter kept sleeping on the floor, but the two of them would stay awake for at least another hour, hour and a half, after going to bed talking about the most mundane things in the world. Peter wasn’t sure what he liked more - getting to work with Tony like this, or getting to know Tony better. 

Like how Tony hated deep dish pizza. Couldn’t stand it. Said it was unnatural. Pizza shouldn’t be an actual pie, but should be able to fold in half. Like a true New Yorker. Peter had wholeheartedly agreed, because pizza was meant to be eaten with your hands, not a fork and knife. He learned that Tony had a strong love for Starbucks coffee. Which he got personally mailed to him from Seattle. Peter didn’t have the heart to tell him that the chain would explode soon enough in all parts of the world, so he’d be able to get it wherever he was. 

On the fifth night, the two of them were sitting close together again, their knees and elbows always touching, but neither minding the invasion of personal space, when Tony slammed his hand down on the table. 

“Tony?” He asked, looking up from what he was reading. “Is something wrong?” 

“I did it.” Tony jumped up, and pulled Peter up. “I know how to send you back!” 

“What?!” Peter started to jump up and down with him, the both of them laughing like crazy. “No way! How?? What?? Did you really figure it out?!” 

“Look.” Tony pointed to an equation that he’d been working on since last night. “Tell me what you see, Peter.” 

A hand landed on his shoulder as he looked down at the equation. “Holy shit.” He looked up at Tony, who had the biggest smile on his face. “You really figured it out!” 

“Now, we’ll have to test it first before sending you. But that seems counterproductive. But, if it’s wrong, and I send you back, and you go back wrong, then we’re in a whole other world of hurt.” Tony plopped down on the chair, and started to drum his fingers on the table. “What to do, what to do.” 

Peter looked at Tony. “I trust you, Tony. If you think you’ve got it right, then there’s no need to test it. We’ll just hope for the best.” 

“I could wind up killing you. Or sending you to some different dimension.” Tony shook his head. “No way. We’re testing it.” 

“On what??” He knew that Tony’s equation would be right. His Tony was the man who figured it out in the first place, so of _course_ that would stand to reason that he’d figure this out. “Tony, don’t be stubborn. We’ll get the experiment ready and do it tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

He met Tony’s eyes, and saw that there was something there that he hadn’t noticed before. “Is that bad? I thought you wanted me out of your hair so you could get back to your studies. I know I’ve been taking up most of your time the last few days. That’s got to be annoying.” 

“But tomorrow - that’s too soon.” Tony shook his head. “We’ll try it the day after tomorrow.” 

“Why?” He asked, shaking his head. “No, we should do it tomorrow, Tony. The sooner I’m back to my time, the sooner your life can go back to the way it was.” 

“But I don’t want that!” The frustration he heard in Tony’s voice caused Peter to inhale sharply. “I don’t want that.” Tony said a little quieter, his hand reaching for Peter’s, who gave it to him without a word. “I’ve never met someone like you before, Peter. It’s nice to know someone my own age can go toe to toe with me. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been able to do that?” 

It felt a lot hotter in the basement, and Peter was struggling to not panic. Their hands were now locked together, palms touching as Tony kept his eyes on him. “You’ll forget about me as soon as I’m gone.” Peter shook his head, not wanting to believe what Tony was saying. Words he’d dreamed of hearing his own version of Tony saying were now becoming a reality that he was choosing to ignore. “I’m nobody, Tony.” 

“You’re not.” He was pulled up off the chair, and turned towards him. “You’re not nobody, Peter Parker.” 

His cheeks burned as he saw Tony’s face looming closer and closer to his own. His eyelids started to flutter, wondering if he should keep them open or close them, because he was pretty sure that he was about to be kissed by this man that meant _everything_ to him. “Send me back home tomorrow, Tony.” He whispered, aware of how close Tony’s lips were to his as he felt his breath against his upper lip. 

“The day after.” 

“But why??” 

“So I can do this.” 

Peter’s brain stopped working as soon as he felt Tony’s lips against his, touching him with a soft kiss. He felt his lips plump up to return the kiss, and soon was parting them for the wet muscle that was pushing against the seam of his lips. He moaned into Tony’s mouth, his ass now resting on top of the table they’d been doing their work on, Tony slotted between his opened legs as their kiss continued on and on. He breathed through his nose, inhaling breath from Tony’s lungs and bringing it into his own, then returned the favor to him as they both weren’t willing to pull apart to take a proper breath. 

But the need for new oxygen came fast, Peter breaking off the kiss with a gasp, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to breathe normally. He felt Tony’s lips touching his neck, his head turning to the side to give him more if he wanted, his hand clutching onto Tony’s hip as he tried to stay upright as lips kissed a path down to the base of his neck. 

“I don’t want you to go, because I want you.” Tony spoke into his ear, Peter’s eyes closing as his stomach rolled. “I want to keep you all to myself, Mr. Peter Parker.” 

“I want that…” _But in my time_. He couldn’t say the last part, because it would do him no good. Tony Stark was someone that could have anyone he wanted; there was no way that he would ever entertain the idea of being with Peter. But this version of Stark? They were the same age, just the wrong time. “I have to go home, Tony…” 

The kisses along his neck stopped, as the weight of Tony’s chin landed on his shoulder. “I know.” 

“We have tonight.” Peter suggested, knowing that it might not work. It might not be enough for either of them, but it was the best they had to work with. 

Brown eyes met his, the same look in Tony’s eyes reflected in his own. Lust and desire. Companionship. Friendship. All of those rolled into one. “Tonight.” Tony agreed, and grabbed his hands. 

They were two steps into Tony’s bedroom when they returned to kissing each other, both struggling to find a way to get their clothes off without having to take too much time apart from one another. Peter had thought that Tony had been flirting with him over the last few days, but always managed to convince himself that it was his imagination. But the more Tony kissed him, the more he realized that maybe he hadn’t been too wrong in thinking that. 

“Tell me how far we can go.” Tony pushed him towards the bed, both of them now in their underwear. “I don’t want you to regret this, Peter.” 

He wanted to say that there was no way he would ever regret what was about to happen. He couldn’t - not when he’d thought of this scenario way too many times to count. “Are you going to think less of me if I tell you I want to have sex with you?” Peter asked, as Tony stared down at him with a smile on his face. “Because that’s what I want.” 

“Only if you’re loud, so Rhodey can know what I have to deal with.” 

Laughing, Peter nodded as he felt Tony’s cool hands touch the waistband of his underwear. “D-Deal.” 

The last item of clothing was removed from both of their bodies, and Peter took his time touching Tony’s body. He touched his chest, kissing it from time to time, knowing that in the future there would be a reactor there, keeping him alive. He made a point to kiss that area more than any other spot as he let his mouth wander down Tony’s body. Fingers pushed through his hair as he made it down to Tony’s cock, his mouth salivating as he could smell the musk on his genitals. He’d never touched another man like this before, but wasn’t about to admit that to Tony. He’d probably figure it out anyway, as he was pretty sure this wasn’t his first time. 

“Kiss it, Peter…” Tony’s hand pushed him down gently towards his cock, which he didn’t mind in the slightest. “Kiss it, and maybe it’ll give you something sweet to swallow.” 

Moaning low, he pulled the tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth and began to suck on him. He had to hold the base with his hand as he guided more into his mouth, the fingers on his head holding him in a firm grip. Slipping his lips down towards his hand, he let drool spill onto his fingers before sliding his lips back up to the tip of his cock. He heard Tony moan, a sound he’d only imagined in his dreams, and felt his body respond to the perfect noise. 

A hand touched his own cock, Peter startling a little as he wasn’t expecting Tony to touch him yet. “I won’t make you come.” Tony reassured him in a low voice, as Peter nodded his head. “Need to get you ready…” The fingers around his cock soon were touching his balls, and then he heard the sound of a bottle being squeezed. Something wet began to touch his anus, making him squirm a little but then relaxed as he concentrated on pleasuring Tony orally. “Good….relax, Peter…” 

Tony’s soothing words helped him to relax more, his mouth still secured around Tony’s cock. He felt his finger inside of him, and then felt a second. Those two fingers began to pump into his body slowly, Tony taking care to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable. He pulled his mouth off with a soft gasp when heat rushed through his body after a particular push. “D-Do that again…” 

“I guess I found it, hmm?” Tony pushed his fingers back into that spot, causing Peter’s eyes to roll back in his head as he rubbed his lips back and forth over the tip of his cock. “Wait until I’m inside of you. It’ll feel ten times as good as this does.” 

It didn’t take Tony long to prep his body, and soon Peter was on his back, staring up at the man who had stolen his heart thirty years into the future. “Are we doing this?” Peter asked, as something firm, and yet soft at the same time, pushed against his loosened hole. 

“We are, Mr. Parker.” That name really drove it home for him, as tears began to well up in his eyes. “I’ll go slow, okay?” 

“O-Okay.” He nodded his head, putting one hand on Tony’s bicep, and the other around the back of his neck. “Don’t hurt me…” 

“Never, Peter.” Tony lowered his head, and soon he felt his lips brush against his own with a soft kiss. “One….two….” 

Before he got to say the word three, his cock was pushed into Peter’s body. Peter moaned _loud_ , unable to stop himself. The pressure was too much, his body didn’t want the intrusion. But he clung to Tony, willing his body to relax as he felt his cock slip a little further into him, his body slowly but surely opening up more for Tony’s cock. 

Staring up at him, he arched his chest and hips, trying to get Tony to do something, _anything_. “Move, Tony….” He begged, as he could feel his thick cock pushing against his inner walls. “ _Please_ …” 

“Anything for you…” 

His eyes widened as Tony moved his hips, his cock somehow going deeper into his body with the small movement. He moaned loud, tossing his head back as his hands went to Tony’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as his body was wrecked in the best way possible. Pushing his hips down, he met each of Tony’s thrusts, his own cock bobbing up and down, precum dripping onto his stomach as he was reaching an orgasm. 

Tony’s hand made a fist around his cock, and began to pump him in time to the thrusts he was taking. “Eyes on me, Peter…” He tried to look up at him, but it was too dark. Everything was such a blur at the moment, and the constant pressure around his cock and the pleasurable burn in his ass, he knew he didn’t have long. Staring up at him, he saw Tony smile and nod his head. “Come for me…” 

He moaned loud as he did as Tony requested, heat spreading throughout his entire body as he orgasmed hard. His arms wrapped tight around Tony’s neck, and pulled him down for a bruising kiss, as he felt him thrust his hips hard. Something warm began to spread inside of him, and as he listened to Tony moan he realized that he’d found his own release. Kiss after kiss was shared between the two as they came down from their sexual high together, Peter feeling like a rag doll after that intense release. 

Something soft touched his backside, Tony helping to get him cleaned up. “You’re not sleeping in the sleeping bag tonight.” Tony pulled him to lay against him, getting themselves situated under the covers. “Sorry, Peter.” 

“I’d rather sleep in your arms.” Peter yawned, as he got close to Tony, resting his face against the crook of his neck. 

“You sure it has to be tomorrow?” 

He nodded his head, feeling sleep coming on fast. “Send me home, Tony. I don’t belong here.” 

“You definitely do. Especially in my arms.” 

“Home, Tony.” 

“Can’t help a guy from trying.” A kiss touched his temple. “Good night, Peter.” 

“Mmm….night.” 

He fell asleep before he could say anything else. Curling up next to Tony’s warmth was better than the sleeping bag, that was for damn sure. 

***

“Okay, you sure about this?” Tony asked, as Peter stood in the center of the Physics lab, the nanite suit back on his body, helmet on his head. 

They had gone to the Chemistry lab and had created the formula that Tony had created. It looked like the Pym particles, and Peter hoped that it was a close replica, if not the real thing. Now they were back in the Physics lab, in an area that was big enough that if anything should go wrong, it would be easy to take care of. 

Peter looked over at Tony and nodded his head. “I’m ready.” The vial that they’d created was in his suit, which would get him into the quantum realm. “Are we counting down?” 

“Wait!” 

Tony ran over to him, and pulled the helmet off of his head. Peter closed his eyes and moaned as a passionate kiss touched his own lips. They’d had sex again when they’d woken up in the morning, and one more time in the shower as they were getting ready to head to the school to get Peter home. Feeling Tony kiss him like this for the last time was both equally wonderful and awful at the same time. For once, he’d finally gotten what he’d always wanted, and now it was going to be brutally ripped away from him. 

“I can’t wait to meet you again in the future.” The smile on Tony’s face was one that Peter knew he would never forget. 

Putting his helmet back on, Peter gave him a smile. “We’ve already met, Mr. Stark.” He teased, then held the button to activate his suit in his hand. “Bye, Tony. Be safe. Good luck with the rest of your collegiate career.” 

“Take care of yourself, Marty McFly.” Tony went back to where he was before. 

“I will, Doc.” He returned, then held up his hand. “Countdown.” 

“Three…..two….” 

Before he could reach one, Peter hit the button and disappeared into the quantum realm for the second time in his life. 

“One.” 

*** 

Peter stood perfectly still as he returned to his point of origin. At least, he hoped it was his point of origin. Taking a few deep breaths, he pulled his helmet off and made the nanites disappear. It _looked_ like the same place at the Avengers compound, but for all he knew it could be a trick of his imagination. 

Two arms wrapped themselves around him, and before he could protest he felt a pair of lips on his own. _I know these lips_. He moaned into the kiss, the scratch of Tony’s beard against his own face feeling like the most wonderful touch he’d ever felt in the world. Parting his lips, he groaned as Tony’s tongue found his, the same aggressive tongue that had been in his mouth only five minutes ago back in 1987 was now in his mouth in 2023. 

“Peter.” Tony brought his forehead to his, hugging him close to his body. Peter latched on to him as he hugged him back with an equal amount of fervor, his heart still pounding hard in his chest at that warm welcome that he had no idea he would be receiving. “My precious Peter…” Tony held him close, Peter still clinging to him, albeit now sniffling a little. 

He pulled away and saw that Tony was wearing one of the shirts he’d bought at the thrift shop back in Cambridge. He touched it, then looked up at him, and saw that same dazzling smile that he had grown so fond of when working with the young Tony. “You remember, don’t you?” 

“How could I not?” Tony pulled Peter into another hug, spinning him around. “Do you know what you did to me that week?” 

“I made you lose a lot of precious time on your thesis?” He offered, then laughed as he was spun around again by the only man he’d ever wanted to be with. “Tony, stop!” 

“I gotta tell you, it’s so _good_ to hear you say my name like that.” Tony kissed his cheek, whispering the words into his ear. “No more Mr. Stark, please. Only Tony from now on.” 

“Okay, Tony.” Peter agreed, smiling as he stared up at him. “I knew you’d get me back safely.” 

“Course I would.” The smirk on Tony’s face made his stomach roll. “Did you doubt me?” 

“Never.” He lifted himself up on his tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips. “So, does this mean you still like me?” 

“Like you?” Tony scoffed, and threw his arms around him. “More like I _love_ you, sweetheart. I’m so sorry I sent you back to the wrong time.” 

“I’m not.” Peter whispered, burying his face against Tony’s arms. 

“And why’s that?” 

“Because then this would never have happened.” He lifted his head and kissed Tony on the lips again. “And I love you too, Tony.” 

“Best news I’ve heard in days.” One more kiss, and then Tony pulled away. “Come on. We’ve got a lot to discuss. I’m thinking the next time we travel on a time travel adventure, we go together. Preferably to a time when neither of us was alive. You know, just to be on the safe side. What do you say, _Marty_?” 

Laughing, Peter nodded his head. “Fine by me, _Doc_.” He looked at Tony with loving eyes, and knew that for once, they were now reciprocated in kind by the object of his love and desire. One Mr. Tony Stark. 


End file.
